poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh in Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular
Winnie the Pooh in Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It will be shown as part of a Winnie the Pooh/Halloween Quadruple feature with ''Pooh's Adventures of Villains Unleashed'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', and ''Winnie the Pooh Says Happy HalloWishes - A Grim Grinning Ghosts Spooktacular in the Sky''. It will also be somewhat of a sequel to ''Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus'', ''Bloom Says Hocus Pocus'', and ''Sora Says Hocus Pocus''. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot After the Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, Winnie the Pooh and his friends are invited to watch a bewitching Halloween show in front of Cinderella Castle. Much to their surprise, it featured the return of their past foes, the Sanderson sisters. Winifred, Sarah, and Mary Sanderson, band together to create a special spell, needing several ingredients conjured by various Disney villains, including Doctor Facilier, Oogie Boogie, and Maleficent; accompanied by the Evil Queen, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Captain Hook, and Lady Tremaine. The show also features performances of "I Put a Spell on You", "Friends on the Other Side", and "Oogie Boogie's Song". Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Jack Skellington, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Devin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, the Bowser family, and the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Judge Claude Frollo, Ursula, Scar, Shere Khan, Gaston, Mother Gothel, and Yzma will guest star in this film. * In this film along with ''Pooh's Adventures of Villains Unleashed'', Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, and Winnie the Pooh Says Happy HalloWishes - A Grim Grinning Ghosts Spooktacular in the Sky, the characters from the Total Drama series will be dressed up as various Disney characters, due to the fact that they will spend Halloween with Winnie the Pooh and his friends at the Walt Disney World resort. Gwen and Trent will be dressed as Aladdin and Princess Jasmine from Aladdin, Duncan and Owen will be dressed as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, Courtney will be dressed as the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Lindsay and Tyler will be dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider from Tangled, Geoff and Bridgette will be dressed as Cinderella and Prince Charming from Cinderella, Cody and Sierra will be dressed as Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, Zoey and Mike will be dressed up as Ariel and Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, Emma and Kitty will be dressed as Elsa and Anna from Frozen, Carrie and Devin will be dressed as Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. * Despite the Sanderson Sisters being introduced by Dr. Facilier and Oogie Boogie in the real show, the scenes in this film will be changed so they will be seeing the two villains again since Dr. Facilier guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus and Oogie Boogie will guest star in Bloom Says Hocus Pocus. However the scene where the Sanderson Sisters stated they already know Maleficent will stay the same as in the real show, since it would make sense for Maleficent to guest star in ''Sora Says Hocus Pocus''. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Travel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films